


《献世》5

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 8





	《献世》5

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

5

张艺兴的呼吸停滞了两秒。  
吴世勋的突袭不是想象中的暴风骤雨，反而温柔如水，层层深入，搅动着他的神经。  
吴世勋闭上了眼，因为顶着光，看着睫毛忽闪忽闪的。张艺兴不知是不是自己看错，他总觉得上头像是有层潮气。

“嗳，接吻都不专心。”吴世勋放开了一下张艺兴，轻声揶揄。  
说完，唇又落下来，张艺兴忙闭上眼。  
软软的，有点凉。

体温升腾让身上原本若有若无的香水味道更盛，张艺兴有一个瞬间，恍惚好像回到了过去。  
“诶，在想什么？”他咬了一口吴世勋的肩膀，神色颇为得意。  
吴世勋俯下身，温柔的吻了吻他的脸颊，“我在想，我永远爱你。”

一点点回忆一闪而过，张艺兴的眼睛紧闭着，感觉到吴世勋放开了他的唇。  
“你还对我有期待吗？”吴世勋的声音在张艺兴头顶炸开，张艺兴睁开眼。

吴世勋表情带着点促狭，张艺兴的脸一下子红透。吴世勋从张艺兴的身上起来，理了理衣服上的褶皱，“我早就不爱你了。”

张艺兴觉得自己的离开可以称得上是落荒而逃。  
吴世勋将自己在他面前的最后一点尊严果断剥落，扔在了地上。  
张艺兴高一脚低一脚的走在楼梯上，连何梧追出来将茶叶盒子递到自己手上的时候，他都忘记了搭话。

没有一个人，会永远爱另一个人。  
张艺兴当然知道。

他让人先将边伯贤送回去。  
一路上，张艺兴一个字都没说。  
边伯贤过一会儿望一望他，什么都不敢说。  
张艺兴回到车上的时候，脸色难看的很。脸上还有未消的几个指印子，有几个已经有变成淤青的趋势。  
他很难想象，自己出去之后，难道朴灿烈对张艺兴动了手？  
但现下，他只能缩着脖子装作什么都没有看到，安安静静的在车里坐着。  
“伯贤。”冷不防听到张艺兴叫他，边伯贤回头先茫然的啊了一声。  
他看着张艺兴歪着头，“朴灿烈这个人怎样？”

边伯贤低下头沉默了一会儿，“不坏，挺…挺温柔的。”话说出口又有点后悔，万一张艺兴脸上是朴灿烈干的，自己这话真够矛盾。  
张艺兴听了只是哦了一声，再没有说什么。

过了好一阵儿，“伯贤，你是不是喜欢他？”  
边伯贤闻言，没有回答，脸先红了起来。  
好在张艺兴没有一直盯着他看，他偏过头去，语气故作轻松，“没有，戏子无情，谁都不爱。”  
这一次，张艺兴不置可否。  
不爱吗？有点可惜。

金钟仁今天回来的晚，柳妈已经回去了。  
一进门黑黢黢的，只有一进门处有个小壁灯留着。  
他本以为张艺兴自己上楼了，脚才踏上楼梯两步，客厅里就有声音传来，“回来的好晚啊。”  
他回头，张艺兴一个人坐在客厅的椅子上，身上还盖着个小毯子。  
金钟仁走过去，“怎么坐在这里？最近夜里凉。”  
嘴里这么说着，把毯子又往上拉了拉，恨不得把张艺兴全部包住。

“吃了吗？”张艺兴叛逆的脑袋往外探，金钟仁无奈，坐在旁边。  
“今天去监狱了，吃不下。”金钟仁摸到手边有杯茶，拿起来喝了一口。  
张艺兴笑，“你不是受过训么。”  
金钟仁摇头，又喝了一口，“这茶不错。”

屋子里一下静了下来，金钟仁只听得到张艺兴的呼吸声，他疑心张艺兴是不是睡着了。  
屋里暗着，看不真切脸，金钟仁起身到张艺兴边上俯下身，准备把张艺兴抱上楼。  
只见张艺兴的眼睛轻轻阖着，身体随着呼吸有点微微的起伏。  
半跪在前面的金钟仁，下意识舔了舔唇。  
张艺兴的身子很轻，金钟仁轻而易举打横把人抱起来的时候，张艺兴的头埋进了他的怀里。

金钟仁低头看了一眼怀中人，脚步顿了顿，把人往上抱了抱，大步上了楼。

张艺兴屋里总是香香的，有时候是茉莉花味儿，有时又像栀子香。  
把人搁在床上的时候，金钟仁转念一想，柳妈好像是说过张艺兴需要一些能安神的味道。

帮张艺兴盖被子的时候，张艺兴翻了个身。  
金钟仁等到张艺兴再次睡好，才把被子盖了上去。  
在英国的时候，他也照顾过张艺兴很长一段时间。在张艺兴的爸爸去世前后，以及在那之后的好几个月。

他不知道这样想是不是太自负，他觉得自己大概见过张艺兴最糟糕的一段时光吧。  
酗酒，发呆，整周整周的不出门。  
每次都是自己悄悄进屋，像踏入一片垃圾堆里一样，把人捞出来，打扫干净，再任由他继续堕落。  
平常里张艺兴不常会哭，只是会一副颓然的样子坐在阳台上。  
发觉了这点之后，金钟仁不得不叫人封上了阳台，免得张艺兴哪天醉酒从上头掉下去。  
如果醉的非常厉害，有时候会叫一个名字。  
“世勋”。  
次数多了金钟仁才知道，全名叫吴世勋。  
只是每次醒了之后，张艺兴都跟不记得一样，缄口不提。

一直到金钟仁快回国的前夕，他送饭到张艺兴屋里之后，没有像往常一样立即出去，而是坐下。  
“艺兴哥，虽然老师希望我能照顾你，”金钟仁飞快的瞥了一眼张艺兴，连说到老师的时候，张艺兴的表情都没什么波澜，于是他又说下去。  
“但是，现在是我必须回国的时候了，我不可能一辈子也躲在这个地方，我还要将这个党派做起来。”  
张艺兴没有看他，也不说话。  
金钟仁叹气，他最近已经为着把张艺兴托付给谁，而伤透了脑筋。  
就在他要起身的时候，张艺兴抬起头，“我想和你一起回去。”

他虽然不知道最近张艺兴怎么了，只知道自从重新见到吴家的两兄弟之后，张艺兴短暂开朗过一阵子的心情，像是又沉了下来。从精神状态上，他更担心张艺兴再一次一个人躲起来。  
金钟仁一时间不知道带他回来是对是错了。

手从被子上抽回来的时候，不小心触到了张艺兴的脸蛋。现在在灯下，他才看清楚张艺兴脸上的淤青。  
金钟仁倒吸了一口凉气，想伸手去摸，却怕弄疼他，手伸到半路，转念一想又缩了回来。  
“别问。”张艺兴闭着眼，像是呓语。  
金钟仁身子僵了一下，原来张艺兴没睡着。  
“那疼不疼？”金钟仁坐在床沿上，叹了口气。  
张艺兴紧紧抿着嘴，想倔强的说一句不疼，却觉得自己连张嘴的力气都没有。  
他能感觉到金钟仁的呼吸离着自己越来越近，随即，吻轻轻在自己的额上印了一下。  
然后帮自己关上灯，转身出了房间。

金钟仁下楼安静的泡了杯茶给自己，热水的水汽上来的一瞬间，金钟仁脑子好像当机了一秒。  
老实说，有时候还真的是有点后悔。

“消息可靠么？”朴灿烈握着电话的手换了一边，语气颇有些不耐烦。  
对面的副官顿了顿，“应该是没错的。”  
应该。  
朴灿烈沉吟了一会儿，“抓起来。”  
副官踌躇了一下，“军座，机要处的秘书长，说抓就抓交待不下去。”  
朴灿烈厉声，“如果坐实了叛国，老子毙了他又怎样。”

张艺兴一整天没有见过金钟仁。  
问了柳妈，也说没见到金钟仁回来过。  
张艺兴本身这几天一直忙着打理目莲的事务，逐渐规模大了起来，就免不得惹人注目。  
上一次和清云发生冲突，就让他发了好大的火。  
目莲说白了，是不干净。  
可自己一开始召集这帮人，目的也是为了帮金钟仁敛财来的。他不是存着心要把香堂开到各个角落，要自己做地下皇帝。  
因此，当然是越低调越好。  
古人说得好，闷声发大财。

不见了金钟仁，张艺兴无端觉得有些心慌。  
派了目莲的人出去查，大概在第二天的中午得到了回话。  
说查到有黄包车夫看到，金钟仁被押进了军营。  
军营。  
张艺兴摆手打发来人出去，揉了揉脑袋，上海的驻军，不是只有朴灿烈手下的那一支吗？

张艺兴走到电话跟前，先给朴灿烈家里打了一通电话。  
接电话的人是何梧，“何叔，军座在家吗？”  
何梧听出来是张艺兴的声音，“不在，这几天有点事情，没在家。”  
张艺兴握着听筒的手紧了紧，“如果回来的话，麻烦您转告一下我找他有事，谢谢。”

不知道平白无故的，金钟仁怎么能被抓走。  
张艺兴本来觉得浑身的血往脑袋上涌，可摸了把额头，才发现自己手凉的惊人。  
有枪的才是爷，金钟仁哪怕是从办公室里被带走，恐怕他上司也无法去拦一拦的。  
但是不论如何，他都不能让金钟仁在牢里呆太久。哪怕他受过训，捱个几次刑还行。  
万一关几个月呢。

张艺兴手还按在电话听筒上，他的手有点抖。  
自己和朴灿烈的交情，到底有没有为金钟仁求情的份量呢？他在头脑里想了又想。  
张艺兴摇摇头，未必吧。  
他到底不了解朴灿烈，不知道这人是不是能当面笑得灿若春风，背面立马捅刀子的人。

一转念，大概能求的人只有一个了。  
吴世勋。  
吴世勋是清云的当家，而清云是许多政界军界的人眼下趋之若鹜的地头蛇。  
更遑论，吴世勋是朴灿烈的亲弟弟。

张艺兴上楼换了件外套，就要出门。  
柳妈追在后面，“少爷！怕是有雨，带把伞啊。”  
柳妈的声音被张艺兴甩在后面，他没有回头。

何梧在见到张艺兴的时候愣了一愣，他记得前一会儿，自己明明告诉过他，朴灿烈不在的。  
张艺兴进了门也不坐，说不用看茶，随即看向自己，“何叔，世勋在吗？”  
何梧迟疑了一下，点点头，“在楼上，要不…”  
张艺兴的拳紧了紧，“不用通报了，我知道他在哪间。”  
何梧倒是摸不着头脑，他不觉得吴世勋和张艺兴有什么交情。  
算了。  
他点头，“有什么事情随时招呼。”

张艺兴在楼梯上走的每一步，脚步声都像是在他心上打鼓。  
上一次，他是带着羞愤离开的。  
这一次，他也是带着要被折辱的心理来得。

咚咚咚咚…  
张艺兴的敲门声不轻不重，敲完垂下手站在原地。  
“进。”吴世勋没有来开门，大概以为是哪个下人上来送东西的。  
张艺兴进门的时候，吴世勋甚至都没有抬头。  
直到来人不说话，也没有放下什么东西的时候，吴世勋才抬头。  
看到了站在自己面前的张艺兴。

他本身在桌前，看到张艺兴之后，推了把桌子，椅子随即往后退了退，他眯起眼，“找我？”  
张艺兴紧咬着的唇放开，像是下定了什么决心似的，“有事相求。”  
吴世勋闻言笑了，“你还能有事求到我头上？”  
张艺兴的唇细微抖动了两下，“有个朋友，不知道犯了什么事下了狱，求你出面…”  
吴世勋盯着张艺兴的脸看，沉默不语。

咚咚咚… 敲门声又响了，吴世勋叫人进来。  
何梧送了两杯咖啡上来，一杯放在吴世勋面前，另一杯，因为张艺兴站着，他实在是头大。  
于是放在张艺兴身后的小几上，退了出去。

房门重新被关上，吴世勋起了话头，“他是你什么人？”  
张艺兴抿着唇，过了一会儿开口，“朋友。”  
吴世勋低头笑，他了解张艺兴。  
有什么朋友能让张艺兴，在这个最可能羞辱自己的人面前，低声下气。  
他才不相信只是朋友。

“我不是开善堂的。如你所言，咱们也没什么交情，没什么关系。”吴世勋呷了口咖啡。  
张艺兴抬眼看吴世勋，“无论你想要什么，我都可以……”  
吴世勋笑着打断张艺兴继续说下去，“你能给我的，我都不缺啊…”  
一句话堵得张艺兴语塞。  
吴世勋还是带着盈盈笑意，“很可惜，这事儿我无能为力。”  
张艺兴咬着牙，“求你……”  
吴世勋冲着张艺兴扬了扬下巴，“这咖啡很好，自从回国，我总惦记着国外的咖啡。尝尝，不知道合不合你口味。”  
张艺兴整理了一下神色，对吴世勋轻笑了一下，“不必了，那么，告辞。”

出了吴宅的门，明明是平地，张艺兴却觉得自己走得高一脚低一脚。  
他不知道吴世勋正在自己身后二楼的窗口上，表情复杂得看着自己。  
他努力得提着一口气，挺直了身板往外走。  
来的时候，是他自己一个人走来的。  
轰隆～  
一声闷雷在身后炸开，张艺兴觉得脚底软绵绵。  
抬头四顾，路上的行人脚步匆匆。  
直到雨点子落在他的头上，肩上的时候，他才懵懵懂懂知悉，原来是落雨了。  
柳妈说得，还挺灵的。

雨势渐大，连拉黄包车的车夫脚步都慢了些。  
张艺兴一路淋着雨往家里走。  
雨水顺着头顶往下灌，流进他的衣服里。衬衣也被浸湿，紧紧贴在前胸后背上。

雨水进了眼，有些不舒服。  
张艺兴伸手去揩，过了马路，又走了十来米，突然眼前一黑，栽倒在雨中。

tbc.


End file.
